Digital computing devices which provide a touch user interface are desirable. A number of touch screen devices exist. Touch screens, for example that use resistive touch screens, can register single touch reliably. However, for touch screens registering physical contact, touches over longer distances (for example when dragging an icon) can result in the object dragging the icon breaking contact with the screen surface. Further, many touch screens devices do not support a hover state. Thus, the screen cannot sense the presence of a finger or object held close to, but not physically touching the screen. Also, many touch screens cannot distinguish between a single touch and multiple fingers or objects touching the screen surface. The ability to sense multiple simultaneous touches increases the richness of user interfaces available for digital devices.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.